Magical Soup
by micblueeyes
Summary: Clare get's sick at school but when her mom can't get off work to come pick her up, who does she call? Cece: Her boyfriend's mom.


**Hi, guys. In this, Eli and Clare got back together**** early in the summer (like my story mad libs) and Nowhere to run never happened. Because Nowhere to run murdered my eclare heart. So in my mind, it just didn't happen. **

**So. I have a lot of ideas for stories but I don't have the time to write them. I will try to upload more stories soon but here is this:**

Clare's POV:

_Riiiinnnggg_

I heard my alarm go off. I groaned and rubbed my eyes a bit before I sat up and clutched my stomach. I didn't feel good. At all. I tried to shake it off as I got ready for school. I picked up my phone and saw a text from Eli.

_On my way. I'll be there in 10. _

Lately, my mom has had to go in to work really early so Eli's been giving me rides to school. I would get rides from Jake, my step brother, but he always goes in early for his wood shop club. Plus, Eli's happy to take me to school. It means we get more time together.

By the time I had finished my breakfast, I saw him pull up in the driveway.

I got in the car, closed the door and immediately rested my elbow on the window and my head on my hand. I glanced over at Eli and saw that he was looking at me in concern.

"You okay?" He asked.

I sighed. "I'm fine. I just don't feel too good, I guess."

"Do you want to stay home? If you're sick, It might not be a good idea to go to school. Cece's off work today. Do you want me to take you to my house? She can take care of you."

I smiled at him. "Thank you, but I'm fine."

He sighed in defeat. "Okay then." He took my hand left hand with his right as he started the car and backed out of the driveway. I decided just to rest my eyes a bit on the ride to school.

Next thing I knew, I was being gently shaken awake by Eli. I opened my eyes and immediately felt dizzy.

"Time for school, sleeping beauty." He spoke to me softly. I made a grunting noise followed by a whine. He frowned and put the back of his hand up to my forehead. "You sure you feel good enough to go to school, Clare? You feel kind of warm."

I got out of the car and put my backpack on my shoulders. "I'm fine." I took his hand and started walking towards the big steps of Degrassi. Eli squeezed my hand and followed right next to me. He walked me to my class, which was media immersion, and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I hope you feel better. I'll see you during lunch." He said. I smiled at him.

"Thanks." I told him as I let go of his hand and watched him walk down the hall heading to his class. I walked over to my computer and saw Adam sitting at his computer right next to me. I looked over him and gave him a weak smile.

"You look awful." He said to me.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Thank you, Adam." I spat at him sarcastically. "I just don't feel very good today."

"You know, the flu is going around." He told me. "Drew's home sick today because of it. He said he had a sore throat, dizzy, and stomach ache. He's throwing up, too. It's bad."

"Well, I haven't thrown up, yet." I told him.

"Well, that's just dandy!" Adam laughed. I rolled my eyes and stared into space as Ms. Oh started the lesson. I rested my elbows on the desktop and help my head in my hands not being able to pay attention to the lesson with the throbbing I felt in my head. I closed my eyes tightly as I started rubbing my temples with my pointer fingers.

"Clare," Mrs. Oh said.

I snapped my head up and mutter a "Hm?"

"Is everything okay?"

Adam looked over at me in concern as I shook my head no. "I just feel really dizzy. May I go down to the nurse's office?"

"Yeah," She sighed as she picked up a pad of sticky notes. "Let me just write you a pass." She scribbled _Clare E. to nurse. –Oh._

I thanked her as I grabbed the pass and my back pack and made my way to the office. I decided to go to the bathroom first. I looked in the mirror and saw how awful I really looked. My face was blotchy and my eyes were bloodshot and had bags under them. _Maybe it's best if I call my mom and take the rest of the day off._ I thought to myself.

I reached the office and walked up to the front desk. I gave a small, forced smile. "Hi," I handed the pass to the secretary. "I'm not feeling good."

She gave me a small knowing smile. "Let me just take your temperature." She went and got one of those fancy thermometers that go in your ear and take the temperature super-fast. I took a deep breath and she took my temperature. "Hm." She muttered. "You're at 103 degrees. That's a pretty high fever. The flu _is_ going around right now. Do you want to call one of your parents?"

I nodded and she walked me over to the school's phone that is used purely for students to call their parents. I thanked her and she smiled at me and walked back over to the front desk and continued her paper work on the computer.

I dialed my mom's number and listened to the ring, waiting for her to answer. After the third ring, she picked up. "_Hello_?"

"Hey mom," I spoke in to the phone. "It's Clare. I'm not feeling good. I'm super dizzy and my stomach hurts. The secretary took my temperature. I have a fever of 103…" I paused to cough.

"_Oh, poor baby_!" She said. My mom always gets really over protective when I'm sick. She used to completely baby Darcy and I whenever we got sick. It was nice, though. To know she cared so much.

"Can you come pick me up?" I asked her.

"_Oh, honey. I really wish I could but I can't… I maybe can in a few hours, but I doubt you would want that_." She paused to think. "_I could call Glen, I'm sure he could get off of work_."

I sighed. Ever since Glen and my mom got married, Glen has been nothing but nice to me. He tries really hard to get me to like him. Perhaps too hard, sometimes. He persuades my mom in to letting me stay out later on weekends and he gives me money when I go out. He was even the first one to approve of Eli and talked my mom in to approving him, too. I do like Glen. If I have to have a step dad, I'm glad it's him. I just wouldn't want him to come pick me up from school when I'm sick.

And I haven't talked to my real dad since last May when I found my parent's divorce papers. I cut all ties with my dad and told him I never wanted to see him again. So him picking me up was not an option.

Then I thought of something. "Cece's off work today. I could call her. I'm sure she wouldn't mind picking me up," I told my mom.

"_Yeah, sure. If she's okay with that, then that's a great idea_." My mom said.

"Okay. I'll give her a call. Bye."

"_I hope you feel better. Bye_."

I knew Eli's house phone number by heart so I gave it a call. It rang a few times before I heard Cece's chipper voice on the other end. "_Hello_?"

I coughed a little bit and said, "Hi, Cece. Um, It's Clare. I'm at school and I don't feel good and I have a fever and my mom can't get off work…and…" I trailed off at the end.

"_Oh my gosh! I'll come get you Clare. I'll be there in 10 minutes tops_."

"Thank you, Cece."

"_Anytime. Just lie down in the nurse's office till I get there_."

I smiled to myself as I lied down on the cot. I'm pretty close with Eli's parents. There had been plenty of times last summer when I would get into a massive fight with my mom and I would run off screaming _I'm going to Eli's_. First time that happened, my mom freaked out, called Cece and told her to take me home. When I refused to go home, Cece told my mom that I could stay the night. It took a lot of persuasion, but my mom _finally_ agreed to let me stay over at Eli's so I could cool off. The first few times, Eli slept on the couch and I would sleep in his bed. After a while, I just thought_, screw it_. Eli and I can share a bed. It's not like we'd be _doing_ anything. Eli and I still have yet to get past second base, but her respects that.

I know Cece doesn't mind picking me up, but at the same time, there is still this slight bit of awkwardness to it. I feel more comfortable with Cece picking me up than Glen, but still. Whenever Cece and I are alone, we always end up talking about…awkward topics. Most about Eli. She is very blunt and isn't afraid to say _anything_ that's on her mind. I kind of admire that about her.

I was just resting my eyes and thinking. When Cece got here, she walked into the office, talked to the secretary, signed me out, and walked over to where I was.

I got up, grabbed my stuff and looked at her.

"You ready to go?" She asked. I nodded and looked at the ground. We walked out of the office and then out of the school. I followed her to the car and got in the passenger side.

"Thank you for picking me up, Cece." I told her. "You can just take me to my house and I can just take a nap."

"Nonsense, Clare. I'm not gonna take you to your house where you will be all alone and too sick to take care of yourself. You can come to my house and I can make you some soup. Then you can take a nap up in Eli's room. Sound good?"

I nodded and smiled. "Thanks."

Eli's POV:

I couldn't stop thinking about Clare all day. How she said she didn't feel good this morning and how she was practically green. It was finally lunch time and I couldn't wait to see her. I wanted to make sure she was okay. Maybe even take her home if she still wasn't feeling good. I kept waiting in the lunch room for her to show up, but she still had yet to be seen. Finally, I saw Adam walk in. I ran over to him.

"Hey, dude. Have you seen Clare?"

"Nope. Not since first hour. She just about passed out during class so she went to the office." My heart dropped hearing this.

"K, thanks. Bye," I told him.

He narrowed his eyes at me and muttered "Good talk," sarcastically.

"Sorry, Adam. I'm just gonna go call her and make sure she's okay."

"Yeah, that's a good idea," He laughed. "She looked pretty sick this morning." I nodded and walked into the hallway to escape the loud noises in the cafeteria.

I called Clare's cell phone and waited for her to pick up. I kept hearing the ring but I never heard an answer. Then I heard _you've reached Clare Edwards. I can't get to the phone right now- _and I hung up knowing that that was just her voicemail. I was about to call her again but then I noticed that I was getting a call. From Clare. I picked up immediately. "Hey, Clare. Adam told me you went home. How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

"_Eli, it's me Cece_."

I frowned. "Cece? Why are you on Clare's phone?"

"_She's asleep right now. She wasn't feeling well and her mom couldn't get off work to come pick her up. So she called me_."

"Oh…Good…" I said, awkwardly. "You're taking care of her, right?"

"_Of course I'm taking care of her, Eli. I made her soup which helped her stomach a bit and I gave her some Tylenol to lower her fever and herbal tea to sooth her throat. It's me we're talking about, Eli. Clare is in good hands_."

"Yeah, I'd bet. Thanks for getting her, mom. She really wasn't looking to good this morning but she made me take her to school anyway. She hates getting behind on homework."

"_Well then, why don't you go pick up her homework from all of her teachers_?"

"That's a good idea. I'll stop by all of her classes after school. And when she wakes up, tell her I say hi."

"_Will do. And in the meantime, I'll take care of her. Don't you worry your pretty boy head, Eli_."

I let out a small chuckle. "Thanks. I'll see you after school. Bye."

I felt comforted knowing Clare was in the hands of my mom. My mom's always really good at making me feel better when I'm sick. I love that my mom and my girlfriend get along so well. I've heard many stories from Adam about how Mrs. Torres _never_ approves of his _or_ Drew's girlfriends. My parents have always liked my girlfriends.

I'm glad Clare's parents like _me_, too. Sure, it took some time, but now, I think Helen really likes me. I _know_ Glen does. I think him liking me is a way to try to get Clare to like him, but I'll take it. I've even gotten along with Jake. We have a lot of the same classes this year so we work on many projects together. And whenever Clare is feeling the pressure of Junior Year and she studies extra, I will hang out with Jake and we'll play video games or watch tv together. He's actually a cool guy. And he and Clare get along like _siblings_, so I never feel jealous. I'm glad our families get along so much. It makes us being in a relationship a breeze.

Now I just have to get through the rest of the day so I can go home and see Clare. It breaks my heart to know that she's sick.

Clare's POV (earlier):

Cece was in the kitchen making soup as I sat down on a stool at the countertop watching her and drinking tea she made me. She had already given me Tylenol and I could feel my headache going away.

"I'd bet Eli's glad I'm here." I told her. "This morning, before school, I told him how I wasn't feeling good and he offered to take me here so you could take care of me." I laughed a little before I coughed clearing my throat.

"Well, I'm glad you're here, too." Cece told me.

"Well I'd rather be here than alone at my house, but I'd really prefer to be in school. I hate missing school because then, when you get back, you have all of this missing work and it's super hard to catch up."

"I understand. But what I always tell Eli is when you're sick, it's good to take some time off school to get better. Otherwise, you'll just get sicker."

"Yeah, that makes sense," I sighed.

"You know, Eli really cares about you," Cece started.

_And here comes the awkward. _I thought to myself.

"He's always talking about you. The other week, for thanksgiving, we went to Bullfrog's Mom's house, down in Windsor, and the whole family was there."

"Yeah, Eli invited me to that but my mom wanted me to go to thanksgiving with them at _Glen's_ family."

"Well, Eli's little cousin, Sydney, took his cell phone from him and looked at his background and asked _is that pretty girl your girlfriend_? And after he said yes, Sydney made him tell her all about you. Next thing we knew, the whole family was begging him to talk about you and show pictures of you. It was the cutest thing. Now they all want to meet you!"

I smiled. "Well, I would like to meet them, too." I _knew_ Eli cared about me, but it's nice to know _how much_ he cared. Apparently a lot. I care about him, too. I just didn't express it to all of Jake's family. That would be weird. And I knew exactly what picture was his background. It was one of us on the hammock at Adam's New York style party last year.

"We are going to celebrate the first day of Hanukah with them on December 20th. You should come," She said.

"I always forget that Bullfrog is Jewish," I said. "But, yes. I would love to come! I've been dying to meet Eli's family."

"Well, they've been dying to meet you, too," She let out a giggle. "Here, the soup is ready."

She dished me out a bowl of soup and gave it to me. I thanked her and ate it and we chatted some more. When I was finished, she told me to go up in Eli's room and take a nap.

When I got up to his room, I decided to change out of my clothes and into a pair of Eli's basketball shorts and a dead hand t-shirt. I lied down in his bed and got cuddled up in the covers and snuggled into his pillow, inhaling his scent. I was facing the wall and as I closed my eyes and could immediately feel sleep upon me.

Later, when I woke up, the first thing I noticed was that my head and stomach hurt a lot less and my throat was a lot less scratchy. The next thing I noticed was that there was an arm around my waist and a strong chest pushed up against my back. I smiled and turned my head to look at him.

He smiled at me and kissed my cheek. "You're awake." I simply nodded in response and flipped my body so my stomach was facing the ceiling. He hovered over me and asked, "How're you feeling?"

I yawned and told him, "Actually, a _lot_ better. Cece has magical healing powers."

"That she does," he chuckled. "So, how _was_ hanging out with my mom all day?"

"Good, although I was sleeping for most of the day... But we talked while she was making me soup."

"What did you talk about?" He asked wearily.

"Oh, you know. Just how much you're obsessed with me." I giggled.

"Oh really?" He challenged. "How so?"

"Thanksgiving. You told your family _all_ about me."

"Well, that's because I just can't get you off my mind."

"You're so sweet."

"Yep. I'm so sweet that I brought you your homework!"

"You did?" I asked him happily! "Thank you _so_ much!"

"You know, Clare. You're the only person I know that would be happy I got your homework."

"See, I'm unique. That's why you love me."

"Mhm. That's not the only reason why I love you."

I looked at him and blushed as he smirked down at me.

"Well, I would kiss you right now but I don't want to risk you getting sick."

"Oh, please?" He begged and plumped up his lip like a puppy. "Just one kiss?"

"Nope. We've got homework to do. Let's get going!"

**So. Awkward ending. I know. Well... Like? Dislike? Review?**


End file.
